Night Terrors
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Ace, Machina and Nine are being plagued by Night terrors every night and it is worrying their girlfriends. Sequel to Prom. Main pairings are Ace x Deuce, sub-pairings are Machina x Rem and Nine x Queen. Rated T just to be safe. :D
1. Chapter 1: The Night terrors start

**AN: Okay, so I AM BACK! This is my sequel for my story 'Prom'. Well, sort of sequel. It happened one week after Prom's Epilogue and 2 weeks before the main game.**

**Summary: Ace, Machina and Nine are being plagued by night terrors every night and it is worrying their girlfriends. Main pairings are Ace x Deuce, sub-pairings are Nine x Queen and Machina x Rem. Sequel to Prom.**

**Chapter I: The Night Terrors start**

All the students of the Peristylium were overjoyed.

If you're going to ask 'why', it's because it's a three-day weekend. School stops at Friday because it's a holiday (1). Everyone was overjoyed, of course, especially Class Zero. They get to spend more time with their loved ones. Everyone was celebrating, especially Nine. He was making so much noise, that Queen had to hit him in the head with a book. Class was over so everyone piled out of the room. Deuce was the last one to leave the room because she had to fix her stuff. As she was walking down the hall, someone covered her eyes and mouth and dragged her to a deserted hallway. However, Deuce only knew one person who would pull this kind of stunt so she played along. When the person took his hands off, she turned around and pressed her lips to the said person's lips. When she opened her eyes and pulled away, she saw Ace smiling down at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Great. How about you?" She asked.

"Great. Are you spending the night at my room?" He asked. Ace got his own room after the headmaster granted his request.

"Yeah, and maybe tomorrow and Saturday too." She said.

"Just 'maybe'? Come on, spend tomorrow night and Saturday night at my room as well." He said.

"Ok, fine. How could I say no to you, anyways?"

"YES!" He yelled then he kissed Deuce on the lips which she eagerly returned. Then, they parted and Ace took Deuce's hand and they walked back to the dorms.

When they got to the dorms, they noticed that only Queen and Rem were there, talking, and they didn't appear to have noticed them. Ace faced her and asked:

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just head to the library in a while and look for something to read before doing my homework."

"Why don't I walk you there?"

"No, we both know you want to do you homework now, so go and do it." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could get hurt on the way there or some guys from another Class could insult you." He said.

"I'll be fine, Ace. And if some guys from another Class insult me I can always run to you." She said.

"Ok, promise me you'll take care of yourself, alright (2)." He said.

"I promise." She said. Then, she leaned up and kissed him in the lips. When they pulled away from each other, Ace went up to his room. Deuce approached Queen and Rem who were still talking. She leaned on the couch and playfully asked them:

"So, what are we talking about?"

Rem and Queen noticed her and they had surprise written all over their faces.

"When did you get here?" Rem asked.

"Me and Ace were standing there 5 minutes ago talking." She said.

"Sorry, Rem just asked me if I noticed if Machina's acting weird." Queen explained.

"I noticed. It's almost as if he hasn't been getting any sleep at all." Deuce said.

"It's probably nothing. I'm sure he just has his mind on many things." Queen said.

"Well, I got to run. I'm going to go to the library to kill some time." Deuce said.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I got to study." Queen said and they walked out of the dorms.

When they got to the library, it was nearly deserted.

"Look, I'm going to study, alright. Tell me when you're going back or Ace is going to kill me." Queen said.

"Sure." Deuce replied and she walked straight ahead, while Queen took a left.

When she got to a shelf, she took a look at a few books, when she suddenly felt some people's eyes at her. She looked to her right and she saw three boys eyeing her, though, she knew those. They were the ones from Class Eight who insulted her a few months back (3). Shaking her head, she paid attention to her book once more. But she was distracted again when she felt that someone was approaching her. She looked and she saw that the boys were indeed approaching her. But still, she paid them no attention.

"Hey, Deuce, what's up?" asked one of them

"Nothing, Rick. Now what do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing much." The boy named Rick replied.

"Good." Then, she pushed her way out and walked to where Queen was. However, as she was walking, she felt that those three boys were following her. So, she sped up her pace and finally arrived where Queen was studying.

"Queen, I'm going." Deuce said.

"Okay, bye." Queen said. Then, Deuce kept walking out to the library. She looked behind her and saw that Rick and his lackeys were still following her. Then, all of a sudden, Rick caught up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"Come on, Deuce, don't be like that. I just want to get to know you. How about dinner tomorrow night?" Rick offered.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend and I'm spending time with him tomorrow night." Deuce replied.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, but I'm not taking no for an answer." He said.

"No is No, Rick." Deuce said then she tried to walk away again. However, Rick got really mad and shoved her way to hard back to the wall and she hit her head on the wall. Luckily, someone tapped Rick's shoulder and he turned around and saw Ace.

"Hey, do you mind telling me what are you doing to my girlfriend?" He asked.

Deuce saw him and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"She's your girlfriend?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Ace asked deadly.

"Nothing." Rick said then he and his lackeys walked away.

Ace sighed in exasperation and he asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I think I hit my head really hard." Deuce said.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Ace declared. As he walked away, Deuce wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for saving me back there, but don't go after them." She said.

"Okay. How can I say no to you anyways?" Ace said. Then, he turned around and he kissed her on the lips.

"You know, you kinda scared me with your attitude back there." Deuce said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright."

Ace grabbed her hand and they walked back to the dorms. Deuce did her homework while Ace was reading a book. At 7:00 pm, they ate dinner. By, 12:30 everyone was sleeping except for Ace and Deuce. Deuce was already in Ace's room with a couple of stuff **(AN:****And ****by ****stuff, ****I ****mean ****clothes. ****Just ****clarifying ****that.)**. They were talking about their plans after their studies. After that, they just lay there. Ace suddenly took Deuce's left hand and looked at the ring he gave her.

"Ace, what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, just happy that you agreed to marry me."

"Of course, I would." She said. Then she yawned afterwards.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said.

"Okay." She said.

Then, they turned off the lights and Ace wrapped his arms around Deuce's waist and he kissed her neck, making her laugh. Deuce turned to face him and kissed him in the lips, which he returned and which eventually turned out to be a make-out session (4). Deuce pulled away and said:

"Good Night."

"Good Night." He replied then he wrapped his arms around her again and they fell asleep.

***Start Night Terror sequence***

Ace was walking around a foggy woods, which oddly looked like the woods he and Deuce would pass before they got to their meadow. When he got to the end, the fog disappeared and he saw that he was standing at the meadow. He saw Deuce at their usual spot by the tree. She was wearing a white dress **(AN:****No, ****not ****a ****wedding ****dress, ****just ****a ****plain ****white ****dress.)** and she had a sad look in her eyes. As he approached her, a masked man suddenly grabbed Deuce and held a knife at her throat.

"ACE, HELP ME!" She yelled then they disappeared.

***End Night Terror sequence***

Ace suddenly bolted upright, his shirt was drenched in sweat, and he managed to stop himself from screaming, so that he won't wake Deuce. He checked his bedside clock and he saw that it was 4:00 AM. He looked to his left and saw that Deuce was waking up.

"Ace, why are you awake?" She asked.

"It's nothing, it was just a bad dream. Don't worry." He said.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, it's okay, let's just go back to sleep." Ace said, and lay back down. He was trying so hard to keep the fear from his voice but Deuce could tell that he was really shaken up by that dream. Deuce said nothing and simply laid her head back on his chest and she fell asleep once again. Ace wrapped his arms around her, but he can't go back to sleep. He was still wondering what that dream meant. Regardless, he's not going to let anything bad happen to Deuce. If that happened, he'll never forgive himself.

** Author's notes:**

**Okay, so that is chapter I. Do you guys think it's sappy? Because I do.**

1 – Don't ask, I just made that up.

2 – Come on, what guy won't be overprotective about his girlfriend?

3 – Read my first story so that you'll know what I'm talking about. :D

4 – They're dating, I think they're entitled to it.


	2. Chapter 2: It's getting Worse

**AN: So, this is chapter 2. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME! If I did, it would've an English Version.**

**Chapter II: It's getting worse**

Ace woke up the next day, feeling as if he didn't get any sleep at all. He looked to his left and he saw that Deuce was still asleep. He looked at the clock and he saw that it was 1:00 PM. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he kissed Deuce on her cheek, got up and took a shower. A few minutes later, Deuce woke up and noticed that Ace was gone, but she heard the shower running. So she stood up, grabbed her bag and headed back to her room, but not before leaving a letter. Ace walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Deuce was already gone. He spotted a folded piece of paper on his bed. He opened it and saw Deuce's neat handwriting.

"Ace,

Went back to my room for a while, see you later. ;)

Love you! :*

Deuce"

He grinned. He was so lucky to have her as his fiancée, but still he can't but worry about what his dream could've meant.

Deuce walked into the living room after taking a shower to see if anyone else is awake. She saw Nine sitting on he couch with his face buried in his hands. He was wearing pajama pants and a grey shirt that was drenched in sweat. Worried, Deuce approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Nine, are you okay?" She asked.

Nine turned to look at her and she saw that he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream recently."

"That's funny. Ace had a bad dream as well."

Nine nodded in understanding.

"Where's Queen?" She asked.

"She's in town with the others. She was kinda worried ever since I told her about those dreams (1)." He explained.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back upstairs." Deuce said.

"Okay."

Deuce walked up to Ace's room to see him reading a book. He was wearing a black tank top, jeans and black socks. Deuce lay down beside him and when he noticed her, he sets the book down and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey."

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She returned it and Ace rolled them over so that she was on top. Ace hands caressed her back under her blouse while Deuce took off his top **(AN:****Please ****don****'****t ****kill ****me!)**, exposing his muscular chest. Then, he started opening her blouse and then he rolled over so now she's under him and they continued kissing each other. Ace started to kiss her neck and his hands wandered down by her thigh and it went under her skirt. Ace's hands wandered to her blouse again and he took it off. Deuce started unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants. Suddenly, Deuce's phone rang and she saw on the caller ID said 'Queen'. She answered it and held it to her ear as Ace kissed her neck.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Queen. Meet me and Rem in Cafe in town. Now."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe in a few minutes." Deuce answered.

"You and Ace are making out aren't you?" Queen asked.

"Yes." Deuce answered hesitantly.

"Get here now." Queen demanded sternly.

"Okay, okay." Deuce said and she hung up.

"I got to go." Deuce said as she kissed Ace in the lips.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"I don't know, Queen just called me to meet her and Rem at the café in town."

"Oh, come on, they can wait." Ace said and he kissed her again but she immediately pulled away.

"No, I can't, but I'm free the whole night." She said

"Okay, but take care of yourself, alright." He said and he gave her another kiss.

"You're right, they can wait." Deuce said and they started kissing once more. About 15 minutes later, Deuce pulled away again.

"I got to go." She said again.

"Oh, come on." Ace said and he attempted to kiss her again.

"No. I have to go now. But remember, I'm free tonight." She said suggestively. Then, she stood up and wore her blouse once more.

"Take care of yourself, alright." He said worriedly.

"Okay." She said as she unbuttoned her blouse. Then, she gave him another kiss and then she walked out of the room. Sighing, Ace wore his top once more and he zipped and buckled his pants again. Then, he grabbed the book and continued where he left off. But eventually, sleep overcame him.

***2nd Night Terror sequence***

Once again, Ace was walking on the foggy woods and eventually he got to the meadow. He saw Deuce standing in their usual spot and when he tried to approach her, a masked man held a knife by her throat.

"ACE, HELP ME!" She yelled but now it was different; this time, the man dragged the knife by her throat and Deuce dropped to the ground, dead.

"NO!" He yelled, and they disappeared

***End of Night terror sequence***

Ace woke up screaming. Luckily, everyone was in town, as far as he heard. His heart was beating really fast, and his shirt was drenched in sweat again. He lay back down and looked at his clock. He saw that it was 5:00 PM. He stood up and took a shower. These dreams were really starting to scare the shit out of him.

**Meanwhile (AN: This is the café scene.)**

Deuce arrived at the café where she was supposed to meet Queen and Rem by 2:40. She spotted them talking and she approached them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late"

"The hell were you? We've been waiting for 20 minutes." Queen demanded. But Deuce just answered that with a smile.

"Of course, you and Ace were making out weren't you?" Queen asked.

"Sorry." Deuce said with a flustered smile.

"It's alright." Rem said.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Deuce asked.

"Nine called me, said that Ace had a nightmare as well." Queen said.

"Yeah, he did. So what?"

"Machina and Nine had nightmares as well." Rem said.

"Did they tell you what they were about?"

"Machina and Nine's nightmares were about us dying. Nine said that in his dream, we were on a mission and someone stabbed me from behind. Rem told me that in Machina's dream, someone shot her point blank." Queen explained.

"Ace isn't telling me anything about his nightmare."

Deuce was jealous of Machina and Nine's honesty with their girlfriends. Despite the fact that it was Ace's first time to have the dreams, she felt hurt when he didn't want to tell her about it. Suddenly, she thought of someone who might be able to help the boys.

"I have an idea." She declared then she checked her watch and she saw that it was 3:00.

"What?" Rem asked.

"Just come with me." She said, then they stood up.

**25 minutes later**

The trio arrived at the Dandridge estate by 3:25 and they entered using Deuce's key.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a few friends!"

Jill Dandridge walked up to them in surprise.

"Deuce, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's a holiday. Mom, these are my friends Queen and Rem."

"Oh, hello. I'm Jill Dandridge." She said and held her hand out.

"Hello, Ma'am." Queen said and they shook hands, same with Rem.

"Mom, where's Rain? We need to talk to her." Deuce stated.

"In the parlor, playing the piano." She said then she walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's go." Deuce said.

They headed towards the parlor and they saw Rain playing 'First Love' (2) on the grand piano. When she finished, she turned around and she saw them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you." Deuce said.

"Why?" Rain asked.

"Ace, Machina and Nine are having Night terrors every night and we're really worried. We were hoping that you could maybe talk to them and know what their problem is." Rem explained.

"Okay, fine, just try and bring them here tomorrow. I'll see what I can do." Rain said.

"Thanks." Deuce said.

"Now, go on." Rain said.

"Bye."

The three walked out of the estate and headed back to the Peristylium.

"Well, at least, we got that solved. What time is it?" Rem asked.

"3:55, and how is it solved?" Queen asked.

"Okay, maybe not really solved."

**55 minutes later**

When they arrived, Queen, Rem and Deuce decided to head for the library to do some research. Deuce checked her watch and saw that it was already 5:00. With nothing to do anymore, she decided to head back to the dorms. When she got there, she saw Machina sleeping on the couch. She headed to Ace's room and she knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw Ace. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and black socks.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He said and he opened the door wider.

She entered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had another nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"No. Don't worry, I'm fine." He replied.

"I got to take a shower." She said then she pulled away and headed to the bathroom with her clothes. Ace could tell that she is either worried or mad at him.

When they had dinner, Deuce hardly ever talked, which is very unusually because she always participated in their talks and this happening just made him more worried. When they were going to bed, Ace finally asked her;

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really. Rem and Queen told me that Machina and Nine had nightmares too. They said that in their dreams Rem and Queen were killed." She explained.

Ace's eyes widened with surprise. Luckily, he was facing away from he so she didn't see it.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"So, how does it bother you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said and the she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her **(AN:****Uh-oh, ****couple****'****s ****first ****argument)**.

'Okay, she's clearly pissed at me.' Ace thought and followed her.

Deuce sat on the couch, looking depressed. She was trying to keep the tears from falling, but she was failing miserably. Luckily, everyone was asleep, so no one would see her in her current state. Suddenly, Ace sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Deuce began to cry and asked him:

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Deuce, I'm sorry, okay. I'll tell you about my dreams soon, I promise. Just please don't cry, I can't stand to seeing you cry. I just didn't want you to see me as a weakling who got shaken up because of a bad dream."

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, alright. Everything's going to be fine. Come on, let's go to bed." Ace said and they stood up and headed back to the room. Ace locked the door and when Deuce faced him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very passionately and she kissed him back with equal passion. After a few seconds, Ace pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Deuce said.

Ace kissed her again and she kissed back. Ace carried her to the bed bridal style and lay her down. Deuce took his shirt off and he unbuttoned her blouse. Ace pulled away once more.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Ace kissed her once again. They went under the blanket and they made love (3) like they did during their prom night (4). Afterwards, Ace held her tightly against him and she kissed him again on the lips.

"I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you too." She replied and he gave her another kiss. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest and he gave her a kiss in her forehead and they fell asleep.

***3rd Night terror sequence***

Once again, Ace was walking in the foggy woods. He knew it was a dream but he couldn't wake up as much as he tried to. Eventually, he got to the meadow. When he saw Deuce, he immediately ran to her but once again, the masked man held a knife to her throat and slit it open. This time, Ace got really mad and attacked the person but he was easily defeated. He crawled to Deuce's body as the said man left. He cradled her and saw her beautiful face covered with blood. He cried as the scene before him disappeared.

***End of Night terror sequence***

Ace bolted upright once again. Deuce woke up by the sudden movement.

"Ace, what is it?"

"Another Night terror."

"Tell me, please. I thought we promised we were going to be honest with each other." Deuce said. Ace knew what she meant; a few days back, Deuce made Ace promise that he should be honest with her and she'll be honest with him. Sighing, Ace began to tell her his dreams which scared Deuce a bit.

"I don't know what triggered these dreams." He said.

"Ace, it's okay, I'm still here, I'm not dying."

"It's just- I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." He said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Ace. Please stop thinking that way, you're scaring me." She said.

Ace hugged her and said:

"I'm sorry, okay. Don't worry about me.

"Ace, I…I think you should go talk to Rain about this." Deuce suggested.

"What?" He asked.

"Rain is a trained psychologist. She might be able to help you and the others."

"If you can get her to do that, then why not?" He said.

"Actually, we already did. She said bring you guys there tomorrow."

Ace hesitated on taking up the offer.

"Please, for me."

"Okay, fine." Ace said. He was grateful that Deuce did that for his sake.

"Thank you." She said and she gave him a kiss. Ace wrapped his arms around her and they lay back down. Ace gave her a kiss in her forehead and they fell asleep once more.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, and that's a wrap!**

1 – Yeah, at the time Nine had his night terror, he was staying in Queen's room.

2 – I was listening to First Love when I was writing this.

3 – Yeah, that…I'm going to die right now, am I?

4 – Again, read the first story.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy Session

**AN: Okay, now that Chapter 2 is done, I give you chapter 3. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review**

**Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3: Therapy session and the problem**

Ace woke up to see Deuce smiling down at him; he smiled back at her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied and he leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Great. Aside from the night terrors, it was great." He said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." She said and she gave him another kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds later.

"Hey, you said you'll meet with Rain today." She reminded him.

"I know. I'm just wondering what she'll do when she finds out what we just did last night." He said with a smile.

"She'll probably try to ignore it like she always does when she senses something that isn't right and I gave you my consent anyways." She said.

"That's good to know." He said.

"I got to take a shower." Deuce said and she ran to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

When Deuce went inside the bathroom, she noticed something on her neck; it was a black bruise. Based on what Queen told her one time, they were called Hickeys.

'Great, now how am I going to hide this from Rain?' She thought to herself, and she saw her cape. She immediately thought of an idea. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the room, wearing a blue shirt, jeans and her cape wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Ace, who was wearing a shirt and boxers, asked her;

"Why are you wearing your cape?"

Deuce said nothing and simply showed him the mark.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

He continued to apologize until Deuce shut him up by kissing him.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you downstairs alright. Why don't you take a shower?" Deuce suggested.

"Okay." He said and he entered the bathroom.

Deuce walked down the room and she saw Rem and Queen in the living room.

"Hey, did Machina and Nine agree to go?"

"Yeah, they did. They're just getting prepared." Queen said. Suddenly, Deuce's phone ran and the number that was posted was Rain's. Deuce answered it and heard Rain's voice on the other end.

"Deuce?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you calling?"

"Do you want me to pick you guys up or are you guys walking to get here?" Rain asked.

"Hang on." Deuce said and covered the phone with her hand.

"Hey, do you guys want Rain to pick us up or are we just walking there?" Deuce asked Rem and Queen.

"If it's alright with her." Rem said.

"Got it." Deuce said.

"The others said if you're okay with picking us up, then you're free to pick us up." Deuce told her.

"Okay, I'm picking you guys up. I'll be there in a few minutes." Rain said and she hung up.

Machina suddenly came downstairs. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, Rain's picking us up in a few minutes." Deuce said. Machina just walked past her and sat on the couch where Rem was sitting. He laid his head down on her shoulder and he fell asleep.

"Awww…he looks cute that way." Deuce said.

"I know. He hasn't been getting too much sleep." Rem said and she leaned back on the couch.

A few minutes later, Nine came down. He was wearing a green shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Morning, Nine. Rain's picking us up in a few minutes." Deuce said.

"Okay." Nine said as he walked past her. He sat down beside Queen and laid down her lap.

"He hasn't been getting any sleep too, has he?" Deuce asked.

"No, and quite frankly, it's worrying me." Queen said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Rain can figure this out." Deuce said. Ace came down and just sat beside Deuce.

5 minutes later, Deuce's phone rang again. It was a text message from Rain.

'I'm outside the school gates. Where are you guys?'

"Hey, wake up. Let's go, Rain's outside the school." Deuce announced.

They all stood up and walked outside the dorms. When they got outside, they saw Rain inside her car, which is an SUV **(AN:****Don****'****t ****ask, ****that ****just ****popped ****up ****in ****my ****mind.)**. When they got in, Rain immediately stepped on the gas and eventually they arrived in the estate. When they got out, Rain led them to the parlor and told them to sit down. The three boys sat down at the couch while the girls sat down on the armchairs.

"Okay, so, why don't you guys tell me what's wrong." Rain suggested.

Machina was the first one to speak up.

"We've been getting Night terrors. We've been dreaming about our girlfriends dying."

"Okay, do you guys have any idea on what could've triggered these Night terrors?"

"I do." Machina said.

"Care to share, Machina?" Rain asked.

And then Machina began to tell her his story.

***Flashback starts**

_Machina was studying in the library when it happened. He was walking around to return the book he was reading when he saw Rem, standing in a ladder reaching for a particular book when all of a sudden, a boy from Class Eight bumped into the ladder making it wobble. Rem tried to keep it balanced as long as she could but she lost her grip and fell. Lucky for her, Machina managed to catch her before she hit the floor, the bad news is, she accidentally hit her head on a bookshelf. She woke up a few seconds later._

"_Uh, geez, what happened?" She asked._

"_You fell from the ladder and you almost broke your neck." Machina said._

"_Oh, yeah. Thanks for saving me." She said._

"_No problem. Just don't scare me like that." Machina said then he kissed her and she kissed him back._

***End Flashback**

"Machina, how long have you known Rem, exactly?" Rain asked.

"Since we were kids, why?"

"Okay and how long were you having these Night terrors.

"Six days ago, when it happened."

"How about Nine? How long have you known Queen?"

"Since we were kids, but we've been dating for 2 months." Nine answered.

"Okay, and how long have you been having the Night terrors?"

"4 days." Nine said.

"Do you mind telling me what you think may have triggered it?" Rain asked her.

Nine thought for a while before answering.

"Well, there is one thing."

"Care to share?"

***Another Flashback**

_It __was __a __Wednesday __afternoon __and __training __session __was __just __starting, __today__'__s __training __was __between __Queen __and __Sice. __Nine __and __the __others __are __watching __the __fight. __It __was __a __fair __fight __at __first __until __things __got __a __bit __out __of __hand, __Sice __used __a __Blink __spell _**(AN:****You ****know, ****the ****one ****where ****your ****character ****looks ****like ****it ****just ****split ****into ****three.)**_, __confusing __Queen. __As __she __was __trying __to __look __for __Sice, __she __felt __a __spike __of __pain __on __her __right __shoulder; __it __looked __like __it __was __pierced __by __a __scythe. __Queen __turned __around __and __saw __that __it __was __Sice. __Queen __collapsed __afterwards. __Nine __and __Kurasame __ran __past __a __shocked __Sice __and __towards __Queen, __who __was __groaning __in __pain __and __losing __a __lot __of __blood._

"_Nine, carry her to the infirmary."_

_Nine nodded and took Queen in his arms, who yelled in pain._

"_It's going to be okay, Queen. You're going to be okay." Nine said as he ran to the infirmary. By the time he and Queen got there, she had passed out, sweating bullets, and was very pale. Arecia was in the clinic again when she saw Nine holding Queen. _

"_Mother, please help!"_

"_Take her to the bed."_

_Nine carried Queen to the bed and laid her down._

"_She's losing too much blood. I'll need to patch her up real fast."_

_A few minutes later, after cleaning the wound and stitching it up a bit, Arecia used Curaga on her so that the wound will close faster._

"_It's done. She'll just have to stay overnight to make sure she's fine." Arecia stated._

"_Thank you."_

_Nine stayed by Queen's side the whole day, only leaving her side to go to the bathroom. A few hours later, Queen woke up and she saw Nine asleep by her side and she noticed that he was holding her hand. As if sensing that she was awake, Nine woke up as well. _

"_Hey, you okay?" He asked her._

"_Not really."_

"_Do you remember what happened?"_

"_All I remember was training with Sice then I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder then everything went black." Queen said._

"_Yeah, Sice got a bit carried away and she hit you with her scythe." Nine said._

_The two of them stayed silent for a while until Nine stood up and hugged Queen._

"_I was so scared; you were losing so much blood." He said._

"_Nine, I'm okay. Go get some sleep." Queen said._

"_And leave you here alone? No way." _

"_Nine, please. Don't beat yourself up about this. Go get some sleep." Queen said._

_Nine hesitated before saying;_

"_Okay, but I'll be back by tomorrow." Nine said._

"_Okay."_

_Nine stood up and kissed Queen on the lips and whispered;_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Then, he walked out of the room. When he went to bed that night, he immediately fell asleep, but his sleep was interrupted by a Night terror._

***End Flashback**

"Okay. Ace, how about you? How long have you been having your Night terrors?"

"2 days."

"Do you have any idea what could've triggered them?"

Ace began to tell her about the time when he saw the three boys from Class Eight tried to flirt with Deuce and what happened to Deuce when she refused them. Rain managed to keep herself calm while listening to the story.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to think." Rain said and she walked out of the room. She headed straight for the kitchen and drank a few shots. She was pacing around the room while drinking until she heard Deuce enter.

"Isn't it a bit too early for shots?" Deuce asked her.

"Yeah, well, it helps me think. Anyways, why are you wearing the scarf?"

Deuce remained silent.

"No answer huh?

Rain walked up to her and took the scarf off, exposing the mark on her neck.

"Making out? But that's not the only thing I'm sensing here." Rain said.

"You're right. It's not the only thing that happened." Deuce said.

"Okay. Did you give him your consent?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then." Rain said and she walked to the fridge and took out an ice pack. She walked back to Deuce and pressed the pack to her neck.

"Are you mad?" Deuce asked.

"Not really. I mean, I am, but not that much."

"Why?"

"I'm not your mother. I'm not in any position to get that mad at you." Rain said as she pressed the pack to Deuce's neck.

"Look, I'm sorry." Deuce said.

"It's not your fault. It could happen to anyone." Rain said and she drank another shot.

"Oh my Suzaku!"

"What is it?" Deuce asked.

"I think I just figured it out." Rain replied and she headed back to the parlor.

When they got there, the boys were on the verge of falling asleep again.

"Hey, guys, wake up."

The boys just ignored her and were still falling asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" Rain said as she snapped her fingers, but still nothing. Suddenly, Rain got an idea.

"Wait, here." She said.

"Where are you going?" Queen asked her.

"To go get something that could wake them up."

"What is she going to do?" Rem asked.

"Same thing she always did to me when I wouldn't wake up." Deuce replied.

A few seconds later, Rain came back with a whistle around her neck.

"Okay, ladies, better cover your ears." She stated and the three girls did what they were told. Rain blew on the whistle really strong and the boys woke up.

"What the hell?" Nine asked.

"Hey, you wouldn't wake up, this is my trump." Rain said while holding the whistle up.

"Anyways, I think I have it figured out, but I have to make sure so you'll have to tell me if it's yes or no." Rain added.

"Okay."

"Do you guys feel distress when separated from the girls?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Excessive worrying whenever they suddenly become late for something?"

"Yes."

"Reluctance to go to sleep without them being in the same room?" Rain asked, though she seemed hesitant to ask it, considering that Deuce sleeps in the same room as Ace.

"Yes."

"Okay. Since you already told me about the night terrors, I think I figured out what your problem is." Rain said.

"Well, what is it?" Machina asked.

Rain sighed before saying;

"You guys are suffering from Separation Anxiety Disorder."

**AN: And that is Chapter III, reviews are always appreciated, remember that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing

**AN: Now, this is Chapter 4. I'm sorry if the past chapters have been a bit (okay, I'll admit, A LOT) crappy, but I'm off my rocker a bit because I think I'm about to have a fever, but I promise, I will try to improve.**

**Chapter IV: Confessing **

"You guys are suffering from Separation Anxiety Disorder." Rain said. The boys were shocked her answer.

"Wait, how did we suddenly get a disorder?" Ace asked her.

"Easy, you guys worry too much. You're worried that you'll be separated from your girlfriends via death. I'm not telling you to stop worrying about them, I mean no one can help that, but worrying every second of everyday, it's bound to take its effect you anytime." Rain explained.

"I thought you meant Separation Anxiety Disorder, but how come we're worried about them dying?" Nine asked.

"Nine, separation isn't just about packing your bags and leaving, it could also mean death and your worries just triggered night terrors. You have to stop thinking that something bad is going to happen to them. If you stop this, you might have a chance of stopping the Night terrors." Rain explained.

"What if we can't?" Machina asked her.

"If you can't, it'll eventually stop, but it could take a long time." Rain explained.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Ace, can I talk to you for a while?" Deuce spoke up.

"Sure." Ace replied and they walked out of the room.

Ace and Deuce walked to the kitchen and Deuce asked Ace;

"Don't you think we should tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know, about us being engaged." Deuce replied. Ace noticed that she looked a bit panicky. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They looked at each other. The love for one another was evident in their eyes.

"If you want to tell her, it's fine with me." Ace said.

"Really?" Deuce asked him.

"Yes." Ace replied and he kissed her forehead. Rain walked in and her eyes widened due to surprise. Unable to say anything, she blew on her whistle. The pair jumped in surprise at the sound.

"Please don't do that in my house." Rain said.

"Sorry." Deuce replied.

"Do you guys want to head back or do you want to stay for a few minutes?" Rain asked them.

"We'd like to head back." Ace replied.

"Okay, just let me get my keys." Rain said and she walked out of the kitchen.

When Ace and Deuce got to the car, they noticed that Machina, Rem, Nine and Queen were already inside. Ace and Deuce sat together on the front seat and Rain got in the driver's seat a few seconds later. The boys were fast asleep on the ride back to the Peristylium, but suddenly, Rain got an idea. She stopped the car for a while and opened the glove box.

"What are you doing?" Rem asked her worriedly.

"Just watch." Rain replied then she took out three pens and softly stuck it down the boys' mouths, which were hanging open. Then she took out her phone and took pictures of them. As she was taking pictures, Deuce was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Queen asked her.

"Just watch. Trust me in a year or so, you'll find this really funny."

"Why do I feel that I won't?" Queen muttered sternly.

"Boy, you really have a stick up your ass, don't you?" Rain replied then she stepped on the gas again. When they were near the Peristylium, Rain stuck in a CD on the radio and turned the volume really loud. A few seconds later, the radio started playing a really, really loud rock music, which woke the boys up, the pens still hanging on their mouths. Rem, Deuce, Rain and Queen were laughing really really hard.

"I take it back. I do find it funny." Queen said.

"What the hell was that for?" Nine asked angrily.

"A wake up call. We're here anyways." Rain replied while laughing as she pulled the car to a stop in front of the school gates. The other four got out after thanking Rain while Ace and Deuce stayed behind.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to go yet?" Rain asked, still giggling from the recent prank she just pulled.

"Rain, we have something to tell you." Deuce said.

"What is it?" Rain asked.

"Rain, I know it was rude of me that I asked Deuce before getting your aunt and uncle's permission, but I asked Deuce to marry me after our studies and after the war." Ace replied sincerely.

Rain looked at them with that trademark grin on her face.

"Oh come on, you guys! If this is about that prank I just pulled, I'm sorry but it was so damn funny!" Rain said while smiling.

"Rain, it's not a joke, he really did ask me." Deuce said while showing her the ring that Ace gave her. Rain took off her aviator glasses and her blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Please don't act like you never felt it." Deuce begged her.

"Shit. When did this happen?" Rain questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Same day we told you that we were dating." Ace replied a bit fearfully.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. We just felt like we should tell you." Deuce said sadly.

"You're lucky your parents are in Concordia right now, otherwise they'd be lecturing the two of you right now." Rain said sternly.

"Are you okay with it?" Deuce asked her.

"Not really, but it's your choice. Make sure to tell your parents about this." Rain said seriously.

"Okay." Deuce said.

"Ace, can you give me and Deuce a second? I want to talk to her alone." Rain said. Ace looked at Deuce for a second and when she nodded, he hesitantly stepped out of the car but he waited outside.

"Deuce, are you sure about this?" Rain asked her worriedly.

"Yes, Rain, I love him so much." Deuce said.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll someday regret." Rain replied.

"I'm sure I won't regret it, Rain." Deuce said seriously.

"Okay, it's not like I can change your mind anyways. You know where to run when you guys have a fight or something." Rain reminded her sincerely.

"I do." Deuce said and she hugged Rain, which surprised the latter.

"Not until you finish your studies, got that?"

"Got it." Deuce said.

"Bye." Rain said sadly.

"Bye." Deuce said as she got out of the car.

All her life, Rain was happy and content knowing that the cousin she treated as a sister was safe and innocent. She would gladly put her life on the line for Deuce. She was never mad that she had to take care of Deuce like an older sister needed to, but rather, she eagerly stepped into the duties of an older sister. But this time, she was sad. Now that her cousin was growing up and well, not-so innocent anymore, she felt sad. But at the same time, she was happy. Because her cousin found someone to love and now, Rain knows that she did the right thing by letting Ace date her cousin. Ace seemed to be the kind of guy who would protect her with his life. And so, before she completely drove away, Rain took another look at the Peristylium.

'Good bye, I'll leave her to you, Ace.' Rain thought and she drove away, smiling.

**AN: Aaaah! And that is Chapter 4! Whoo! I'm so having a fever right now! I apologize again if it is really crappy, but like I just said I have a fever. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive Criticism please. Now, I'm wondering how I can hire a beta-reader. **


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue I

**AN: Okay, with Chapter 4 done, this is the Epilogue. Please note that this is split into three parts in this order: Machina x Rem, Nine x Queen and finally, Ace x Deuce. Sorry if this is going to be crappy for your tastes but I'm not feeling well. **

**Epilogue: Good Dreams I**

"So, what did she say?" Ace asked Deuce as they walked back to the dorms.

"Oh, she just asked me if I was sure about marrying you." Deuce replied.

Ace faced her, held her hand and asked her sincerely;

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, I don't want you to feel that I pressured you about this." Ace said. Before he could say anything again, Deuce wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, which shut him up immediately. When they separated, Deuce smiled widely at him.

"Ace, of course, I'm sure that I want to marry you." She said happily.

"Great." Ace said, still a bit flushed by the kiss, but he kissed her again. When Deuce separated from him, she was smiling mischievously.

"Hey, Ace, what's that over there?" She asked him. Ace turned around and she took off running.

"Race you to the dorms!" She yelled back at him while laughing. Ace laughed and ran after her. When they were by Ace's room, Ace caught up to Deuce and grabbed her waist, pinned her against the wall.

"You know, for someone who's usually called 'Dense', you're pretty good at deceiving me sometimes." Ace complimented her while smiling widely.

"You're sweet." Deuce said.

"I am?" Ace asked her jokingly.

"Yes." Deuce replied and Ace leaned down and kissed her.

When they separated, Ace took her hand again and led her inside his room. A few hours later, all of them had dinner and by 12:30 everyone headed to bed. The three boys who have been experiencing night terrors are silently hoping for a peaceful sleep.

**(Machina x Rem scenario)**

Machina is sitting on his bed, reading a book while waiting for Rem; he was wearing a black shirt, jogging pants and socks. A few minutes later, Rem came in; she was wearing a white tank top, blue workout shorts and socks. She walked up to the bed and lay down beside Machina. Dropping the book, Machina wrapped his arms around her and she positioned her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just scared." He replied.

"Scared about what?"

"About your illness. I'm scared that it'll take you away from me." Machina said sadly.

"Machina, I'm scared too, but there's nothing we can do about it." Rem replied, her voice shaking and tears were about to spill out of her eyes.

"I want to spend time with you as much as possible." Machina said as he cupped Rem's cheek and wiped her tears away.

"I want to spend time with you too, Machina."

Machina leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. They separated for a while but a few seconds later, they started kissing each other again. Rem took off Machina's shirt, showing his muscular chest and Machina took her top off. They separated and looked at each other lovingly.

"Do you want to do this?" Machina asked her.

"Yes. Do you?" Rem asked him.

"Very much." He replied.

They kissed each other again and once their clothes were off them, they slid under the blanket and made love. Afterwards, Machina kissed Rem's neck and whispered lovingly in her ear;

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replied and she gave him another kiss and they fell asleep afterwards.

***Dream Sequence***

Machina was walking around a beach; the scene looks familiar to him and then he remembered that the beach was where he and his parents would go every summer. It was also the same place where he and Rem first met. His parents and her parents were friends during their teenage years and when they decided to have a get together, that was when he saw her for the first time. He was staring at her and tongue-tied. When she first smiled at him, he almost fainted on the spot because she looked so beautiful with her smile. Afterwards, they became friends immediately.

Sitting down on the sand, he watched the calm sea. Someone approached him from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw Rem standing there, wearing khaki shorts, a red t-shirt and sneakers.

"Machina, what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly.

"Nothing." He replied and he held her hand.

Rem said nothing and simply sat down on the sand beside him and she laid her head on his shoulder. Machina looked at his hand and he noticed a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He also noticed that Rem had an identical ring.

"Machina, I have to ask you something." Rem told him. She sounded nervous and a bit scared.

"What is it?"

Rem hesitated on answering him, obviously fearing what his reaction might be.

"What is it, Rem? Come on, you can ask me anything." Machina assured her.

"Machina, do you want to have kids?" Rem asked him all of a sudden.

"Well, yes, I do. Why did you ask?"

Rem remained silent and she smiled at him, and Machina figured out why she asked him that question.

"Wait, are you-"

"Yes, Machina, I'm pregnant." Rem said while smiling widely. Machina could only smile back at her.

"Really?" He asked her, clearly shocked and happy at the same time. Rem pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Machina; it was an ultrasound picture of their baby girl. Machina smiled widely as he looked at the picture.

"Happy Birthday, Machina." Rem whispered in his ear.

Machina picked her up and twirled her around. When he put her down, he kissed her deeply. He felt her smile within the kiss.

"I'm so happy. We can finally have our own family." Machina said.

"I'm happy as well, Machina." Rem told him. Machina wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her stomach.

"I can hardly wait." Machina said while smiling widely as they watched the sunset.

"I love you, Machina." Rem told him lovingly.

"I love you too."

The two looked deep in each other's eyes. Machina patted her stomach again and said;

"We love you."

Machina and Rem looked at each other and kissed once more.

***End Dream Sequence***

Machina woke up when the dream ended. He suddenly remembered what he was going to ask Rem. Rem woke up when she heard drawers being closed. She looked around and she saw Machina opening the drawers in his bedside table.

"Machina, what are you doing?"

Machina turned around to face her. Rem noticed that he was holding something.

"Rem, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Rem, I love you and I hope you say yes, but will you marry me?" He asked and he opened the thing he was holding, which turned out to be a ring box and inside the ring box was a diamond ring. Rem's eyes widened with surprise.

"Don't worry, we're not going to get married right away." Machina assured her.

"Yes." Rem said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rem repeated smiling widely this time. Machina smiled back at her and he kissed her. When they separated, he slid the ring on her finger. He was really happy that she agreed to marry him, even if she was dying. But he was still hoping that what he saw in his dream can still come true.

**AN: Aaaah! Epilogue's part I. I am so tired and my fever's coming up again. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue II

**AN: Okay, with the first part of the Epilogue done, I give you the second part of the Epilogue. Nine x Queen scenario. And please take note that their dreams happened at the same time.**

**Epilogue: Good Dreams II**

**(Nine and Queen Scenario)**

Nine entered the room and he saw Queen reading a book. He sat down beside her and her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned onto his chest. She closed the book and placed it on her bedside table. She looked at him and Nine saw the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She replied sadly.

"Come on, Queen, you can tell me." Nine said.

She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes

"I'm just worried about you." She replied.

"You don't have to, alright. If Rain is right, they should stop eventually." Nine assured her.

Queen simply nodded in agreement.

"Come here." Nine said and he pulled her into a hug once more and he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to bed." Nine suggested and they lay down on her bed. She looked at him lovingly and said;

"Good Night."

"Good Night. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." Queen said and she kissed his forehead. She positioned her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

***Dream Sequence***

Nine woke up in a room that looked different from Queen's room. He looked at his hand and he saw a gold wedding ring. He looked around and he suddenly remembered that the room was the master's bedroom at his family's summer home. He looked at the bedside table and he saw a picture; it was him, Queen and a baby girl. They were sitting on a park bench and they looked happy. He stood up, put his clothes on, and walked out of the room. As he was walking to go downstairs, he saw the door to one room slightly opened. So, he opened it further and he walked inside the room. When he walked in, he immediately knew that it was the nursery. It had pink wallpaper, and pretty much everything a nursery usually had. He walked to the wall and he saw more pictures of his baby girl. He noticed that she had Queen's black hair and his green eyes. He saw pictures of him and Queen when she was born, as well as on her 1st birthday. Smiling, he walked out of the room and continued to walk downstairs. As he walked down, he saw more pictures of him and Queen with their family and friends, but what made him smile the most was the picture of him and Queen on their wedding day. Smiling, he continued to walk downstairs. He noticed that no one was inside the house, so he walked to the lawn, where he saw Queen playing with their baby girl. The girl was walking to get her ball when she suddenly tripped. Queen ran towards her and picked her up. She was crying and Queen tried her best to calm her down and she did but she was still crying.

"Don't cry, Kara. It's okay, mommy's here."

Nine walked up to them and he wrapped her arms around them both.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear.

Queen turned around and smiled at him. Oh, how he loved that smile.

"Hi." She said while smiling. Kara was still crying because of the fall.

"Hey princess." Nine greeted Kara. When she saw him, she squirmed in Queen's arms and reached for him while crying.

"Come here, you. It's okay, mommy and daddy are here." He said as he took her in his arms and she finally calmed down. A few minutes later, Kara started squirming again. Nine decided to put her down and she started walking towards her ball. She picked it up and tossed it to Queen, who caught it and tossed it back to her. Kara laughed and she picked up her ball again. Then, she ran back to Queen and Nine while carrying her ball. She reached up to Queen, who in turn picked her up. Kara yawned and she dropped her ball.

"Are you sleepy again?" Queen asked her. Kara simply laid her head on her shoulder and a few seconds later, she was asleep. Nine chuckled at his 18-month-old daughter.

"Come on, let's go." Nine suggested and they walked back inside the house.

When they got inside, they sat on the couch and Nine and Queen looked at their beautiful daughter, who was cradled in Queen's arms. Nine leaned down and whispered lovingly in Queen's ear;

"I love you."

Queen looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too." She replied.

Nine leaned down a kissed her and Kara started squirming in her mother's arms. Nine and Queen chuckled. Queen leaned down and whispered in her ear;

"Mommy loves you too, Kara." Then, she kissed Kara's cheek.

"I love you, princess." Nine whispered in Kara's ear and he kissed her forehead. Nine was clearly happy to be with his wife and daughter.

***End Dream Sequence***

Nine woke up and he sat up. Queen felt his movement and she woke up as well.

"Nine, what is it?" She asked, clearly worried for him.

"Nothing. It's just another dream." He replied.

"A bad dream?"

"No. It was actually a good dream. I'll tell you tomorrow. Come on, let's go back to bed." Nine suggested and he lay down once more. Queen positioned her head on his chest and she fell asleep once more. But Nine was still awake though, silently hoping that after the war, he can have his own family with Queen.

**AN:****Okay! ****And ****that ****is ****Chapter ****6! ****Sorry ****if ****the ****Dream ****Sequence ****is ****crappy ****but ****that****'****s ****how ****I ****pictured ****Nine ****and ****Queen ****if ****they ****become ****parents. ****Anyways, ****reviews ****are ****appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue III

**AN: Now with Chapter 6 done, this is the final chapter. I'm going to make another Ace x Deuce story after this. It's basically about my version of the Type-0 ending, and it happens 4 years after the war. Okay, sorry if this is going to be crappy but I'm still a bit sick. Anyways, this is the Ace x Deuce scenario and I hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed or will review.**

**Epilogue: Good Dreams III**

Ace walked in his room where he found Deuce half-asleep. He lay down beside her and she rolled over. She clutched his shirt and positioned her head on his chest. Ace chuckled at this; she was just so cute when she's asleep. Ace stroked her hair, an act that would put her into a more peaceful slumber.

'I won't let anything happen to you, Deuce. I promise.' He vowed silently and a few minutes later, he went to sleep.

***Dream Sequence***

Ace woke up under the big tree in the meadow, but this time, Deuce was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his hand and he saw a wedding band. He looked up once more and he saw two figures coming towards him. One was a woman who had long brown and green eyes. She was wearing jeans, blouse, and sneakers and Ace immediately knew that it was Deuce. The mere sight of her had his heart beating really fast. The younger of the two had also brown hair and when she saw him, she ran towards him but she tripped and fell. Ace stood up and ran towards her and he saw her crying, but luckily, she didn't have a bruise. Ace picked her up and she saw tears pouring out of her blue eyes and onto her beautiful face. Ace noticed that she looked a lot like Deuce with the exception of her eyes, which she got from him.

"Daddy, it hurts." The little girl cried.

"Piper!" Deuce yelled as she ran towards them.

"Mommy, it hurts." Piper cried, while pointing at her arm.

"You want mommy and Daddy to kiss it away?" Ace asked her. The little girl nodded and Ace and Deuce kissed her arm. They walked back to the tree and they sat down by its roots and they talked happily. Piper moved to Deuce's lap and they started whispering in each other's ear.

"On three." Deuce whispered in Piper's ear.

"1, 2, 3!" They counted together and they started tickling Ace. The three of them were laughing really hard, but suddenly, Ace rolled over and started tickling them both.

"Daddy, stop! It tickles!" Piper said in between laughs.

"Sorry, sweetie, you tickle daddy, daddy tickles you the first chance he gets!" Ace declared while tickling them.

"Okay, Ace, stop it." Deuce said while laughing.

"No way, kiss me first." Ace said.

Deuce sat up and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Ewww…mommy and daddy are kissing." Piper said jokingly.

"Come here, sweetie." Ace said and Piper walked up to them. She sat down on Ace's lap and curled up against his chest. Then, she yawned; clearly exhausted.

"Is our baby tired?" Deuce asked her.

"Yes." Piper replied sleepily.

"Come here." Deuce said and Piper transferred to her lap, where she fell asleep.

Ace and Deuce watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"She's so beautiful. Just like an angel." Ace remarked as he stroked Piper's hair. He was very proud of his three-year-old daughter.

"I know." Deuce replied. Ace pulled her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around them both.

"You know, you're really beautiful too. Both of you are my angels." Ace told her lovingly. Deuce replied by kissing him. When they separated, Ace put their foreheads together.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to the two of you. You know that, right?" Ace asked her seriously.

"I do, Ace. You never let me down before." Deuce replied and she laid her head on his chest. Ace smirked and he kissed her forehead. Piper squirmed in her mother's arms.

"I love you, Piper." Deuce whispered in her ear.

"Daddy loves you, Piper." Ace whispered sincerely in her ear and he kissed her forehead. Ace faced Deuce once more and he kissed her, which she eagerly returned. When they separated, Ace smiled widely at her and she smiled back. As she smiled at him, Ace's heart started beating really fast again.

'Oh Suzaku, she is so beautiful when she smiles.' Ace thought.

"I love you, Deuce." Ace whispered lovingly.

Deuce looked at him sweetly and replied;

"I love you too, Ace, forever."

Ace smiled at her and pulled her towards him again, happy to be with his wife and daughter. He wouldn't give them up for the world.

***End Dream Sequence***

Ace suddenly bolted upright.

'What the hell was that?' He thought and suddenly a lamp opened; it was Deuce waking up.

"Ace, what is it?" She asked him worriedly.

"Just another dream."

"Is it bad?"

"No."

Deuce wrapped her arms around him.

"Ace, you can tell me."

Ace held her hands kissed them.

"Please, Ace, tell me." She pleaded.

Ace sighed and told her his dream.

"Then what's wrong? That's a good dream, right?" She said.

"Deuce, when we get married, do you want to have kids?" Ace asked her.

"Well, I do, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to have kids as well, but if you don't that's fine with me." Deuce replied albeit sadly.

"No, Deuce, I do want to have kids with you, but I'm scared that I won't be a good father, like my father was **(AN:****Ironic ****right, ****you ****already ****saw ****what ****might ****be ****the ****future ****but ****you****'****re ****still ****scared ****that ****you ****won****'****t ****be a ****good ****father.)**." Ace explained urgently. Deuce knew what he was talking about; after his mother's death, Ace's father became to busy at work. John Regan loved his wife so much that when she died, he drowned himself in his work to forget the grief his wife's death caused. So, Ace's aunt and uncle stepped in took care of Ace every time his father was away. Ace hoped that his father's behavior would go back to normal but it never did and eventually they became so distant that whenever they would see each other, Ace was always cold and angry at him, though he refused to show it. When Ace was 8 years old, his aunt, uncle, and father decided to send him to the Peristylium, but no matter how mad Ace was at his father, he was still a bit thankful that he agreed with his aunt and uncle, because he never would've met Deuce.

"Ace, don't say that. I'm sure you'll be a great father someday." Deuce assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes, and remember I'll always be with you." Deuce reminded him.

"You're right." Ace said and he smiled at her. Then, he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, Ace, forever." Deuce replied while smiling at him.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Ace said and they lay down on the bed. Deuce positioned her head on his chest and she fell asleep once more. Ace was still awake however, wishing that what he saw will eventually come true. But for now, he was happy to be with Deuce, everything can wait.

**AN: And that is a wrap! Sorry if the ending is pretty crappy but I am so freaking tired and I am about to throw up. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
